Le Soleil de Décembre
by Assimy
Summary: Une simple erreur d'inattention mena Hinata Hyûga à vivre l'une des plus belles journée de sa vie.


Là, toute seule, assise sur le banc de l'arrêt du lycée en attendant son bus pour rentrer chez elle, Hinata avait froid. La Hyûga soupira longuement en observant le ciel grisâtre de décembre, il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait pas revu le ciel bleu de l'été depuis des années.

Étonnée de ne pas voir de véhicule arriver, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre pour la énième fois de la journée avant de se demander ce que pouvait bien faire son bus, il aurait dû arriver il y avait déjà quinze minutes de cela. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, décidément elle avait la poisse, le Karma semblait être contre elle aujourd'hui.

« Hina' ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda soudainement une voix qu'elle connaissait bien. »

Se retournant pour observer la personne qui lui avait posé cette question, la brunette ne fut pas étonné de voir Sakura, une bonne amie à elle, apparaître soudainement devant ses yeux.

« J'attends mon bus, soupira t-elle en se levant pour faire la bise à la rose.

\- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Tout les bus sont bloqués à cause de la neige. Expliqua l'Haruno avec une moue désolée. »

Entrouvrant ses lèvres d'étonnement en apprenant cette information, Hinata se maudit intérieurement, elle aurait dû s'en douter en ne voyant personne a l'arrêt de bus. Son amie rit en voyant sa tête dépité puis la prit par la main en le menant vers le parking du lycée sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

« Aller ne fait pas cette tête, on va te ramener, Sasuke a prit sa voiture aujourd'hui !

\- Ho mais non, ce n'est pas la peine ! Paniqua soudainement la Hyûga en entendant cela. Je vais marcher, ne vous embêtez pas.

\- Par ce temps ? Alors que tu es frigorifié ? Hors de question ! Fit Sakura d'un ton catégorique. Et puis, on doit déjà ramener Naruto. »

La rose lui fit un clin d'œil alors que les joues de la brunette se coloraient de rouges en entendant cela. Naruto Uzumaki, dix-sept ans, un mètre quatre-vingt, blond aux yeux bleus, mais surtout coups de cœur d'Hinata qui était presque tombé amoureuse de lui à la seconde où elle l'avait aperçu. Évidemment l'Haruno, qui faisait partie de ses amies très proches, avait très vite été mise au courant et cela n'était pas tomber dans l'oreille d'une sourde car depuis ce jour et avec l'aide d'une certaine Yamanaka, elles s'étaient mises en tête de les rapprocher à tout prix. Si soudainement on lui avait avoué que c'était son amie qui avait bloqués les bus, elle serait à peine étonné, souriant à cette pensée elle secoua légèrement la tête pour se reprendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles étaient enfin arrivé au lieu de rendez-vous. À peine furent-elles arrivés que la rose, voyant son petit-ami au loin, courut vers lui avant de lui sauter au cou pour déposer un baiser furtif sur sa bouche. Car oui, la fleur et le ténébreux formaient un couple depuis quelques mois déjà. La Hyûga sourit à ce spectacle, ils étaient vraiment très mignon, essayant de faire abstraction du petit pincement de jalousie qui tiraillait son cœur malgré tout, elle décida de dire bonjour au blond qui terminait de fumer sa cigarette en lui souriant.

« Salut Hinata, commença t-il tout en lui faisant la bise. »

La jeune fille toussota légèrement a cause de la fumée qui s'échappait du mégot tout en rougissant légèrement de gêne. Observant ce spectacle la rose secoua la tête de gauche à droite en levant les yeux aux ciels, elle se détacha des bras de son copain qui en profita pour dire bonjour à son tour à la brune, puis arracha la clope des mains de son meilleur ami avant de la jeter à terre.

« T'as pas bientôt finis de consommer cette merde ? Demanda t-elle en soupirant. »

Ce dernier se contenta de lui répondre qu'il arrêterait quand il aurait une copine et que cette dernière voudrait qu'il le fasse.

« Raison de plus... Marmonna l'Haruno en fixant Hinata qui rougit de plus belle. »

Sakura rit en voyant cela avant de se remettre dans les bras de l'Uchiwa pour se réchauffer.

« On y va ? Demanda ce dernier en esquissant un sourire en coin dont lui seul avait le secret.

\- C'est partit. Répondît l'Uzumaki en ne détachant pas son regard de la brune qui ne savait plus où se mettre. »

S'installant à l'arrière avec le blond, la Hyûga se demandait encore comment elle avait pût en arriver là. C'est vrai, elle n'avait jamais vraiment passé de temps avec lui, se croisant seulement à quelques soirées qu'ils pouvaient avoir en commun quand elle décidait d'y aller ou en classe car ils avaient quelques cours en commun. C'était donc assez surréaliste de se retrouver avec lui dans la même voiture, un vendredi après-midi pendant une journée grisâtre de décembre.

« Dis moi Hina', je peux t'appeler Hina' ? Commença Naruto en voyant que les deux amoureux de devant ne faisaient pas attention à eux. »

Il esquissa un sourire charmeur en la voyant acquiescer d'un signe de tête en rougissant légèrement.

« Tu viens à la soirée de Kiba ce soir ? »

Ho, c'est vrai elle avait complètement oublié. Kiba, son meilleur ami, avait organisé une soirée pour fêter le début des vacances, et bien évidemment, il avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne.

« Je.. Hinata hésita quelques secondes. Je ne sais pas.

\- Ho, ce serait vraiment cool tu sais, commença t-il pour essayer de la convaincre, il y aura tout nos potes et je suis sûr que tout le monde aimerait que tu viennes. »

La brune rit en entendant la co-pilote approuver, visiblement elle n'avait pas raté une miette de la conversation. L'Uzumaki soupira avant de taper un petit coup dans le siège de son amie pour la faire taire ce qui la fit bien évidement éclater de rire.

« C'est d'accord. Finit par approuver la Hyûga en faisant un sourire doux qui fit battre le cœur du blond à ses côtés. »

La rose se retourna soudainement en entendant cela avant de dire qu'elle ne pouvait rêver mieux et qu'elle la réquisitionnait pour l'aider à se préparer. Elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait, donc pas besoin de déposer la brune chez elle.

« Quoi ? S'étouffa Hinata en paniquant légèrement.

\- Parfait ! S'écria à son tour Naruto. Tout le monde chez Pinky. »

À l'avant Sasuke désespéré en ayant espéré passer une fin d'après-midi tranquille avec sa petite-amie leva les yeux aux ciels tandis que le reste de la troupe de joyeux lurons s'engueulait gentiment en utilisant des arguments plus invraisemblables que les autres, l'Uchiwa finit par faire demi-tour pour se diriger vers la maison de la fleur en sachant que sa copine aurait le dernier mot.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent enfin arrivés et tout le monde sortit gaiement de la voiture.

« Il n'y a personne chez toi Sakura ? Demanda la Hyûga de peur de déranger en enlevant ses chaussures.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Mes parents travaillent et mon frère est chez un pote à lui. Lui sourit son amie avant de déposer son sac dans l'entrée pendant que l'Uchiwa et l'Uzumaki s'installaient déjà sur le canapé. »

Étonné de voir qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à prendre leurs aises, la brunette interrogea l'Haruno du regard, cette dernière rit en lui disant de faire comme chez elle puis partis chercher des boissons tandis qu'Hinata rejoignait les garçons qui avaient lancés un jeux-vidéo.

« C'est quel jeu ? Demanda t-elle intrigué tout en s'asseyant à côté du blond.

\- Red Dead Redemption II, répondît le ténébreux avant de lui tendre une manette, tu veux jouer ? »

Ses joues se tintèrent de rose avant de secouer la tête en signe de négation et d'ajouter qu'elle ne savait pas comment faire. Naruto la regarda un instant avant de sourire et de lui tendre sa propre manette.

« Je vais t'apprendre, sourit-il avant de s'approcher un peu plus d'elle.

\- Merci.. Elle rougit de plus belle en récupérant ce qu'il lui tendait. »

Pendant quelques minutes l'Uzumaki lui expliqua ce que faisait chaque touche avant qu'elle ne commence à jouer. Voyant qu'elle avait encore quelques difficultés à assimiler chaque action, il hésita un court instant avant de passer un bras derrière le dos de la brune et de joindre ses mains aux siennes pour la guider. La Hyûga était plus rouge que jamais à cause de la proximité, elle pouvait ressentir la chaleur qu'il dégageait et, pendant un instant, elle voulut se laisser aller contre son torse. Le blond, lui, ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux et avait pu observer chacune de ses réactions, elle était tellement belle.. Beaucoup trop absorbé, ils remarquèrent à peine Sasuke sortir de la pièce pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

« Bravo ! S'exclama Naruto soudainement alors que la jeune fille souriait, elle avait réussit à faire une très belle action. Tu vois, tu y arrives déjà.

\- C'est grâce à toi. Répondît-elle en souriant. »

Ils se sourirent mutuellement en ne se lâchant pas des yeux, malheureusement, alors que le blond s'apprêtait à poser sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille, la lumière ainsi que la télévision s'éteignirent soudainement les plongeants, par ce fait, dans le noir complet car il faisait déjà nuit. Plus embarrassés que jamais d'avoir été interrompu, ils s'éloignèrent brusquement avant de rire, toujours un peu gêné, en entendant Sakura pousser un cri d'effrois et Sasuke la rassurer.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas on s'en occupe. Cria l'Uchiwa de l'étage. »

Un peu inquiète malgré tout, la brune chercha à tâtons son portable qu'elle avait poser sur le canapé quelques minutes plus tôt histoire d'avoir un peu de lumière. Mais visiblement elle n'était pas la seule car elle sentit seulement la main de Naruto qui l'a fit sursauter en criant légèrement, ne s'y attendant pas.

« Calme toi, fit l'Uzumaki en riant, c'est moi. »

Il posa une main sur son épaule avant d'essayer de plonger ses yeux dans les siens, s'étant assez vite habitué à la noirceur. Hinata souffla de soulagement avant de lui faire un sourire sincère en espérant qu'il arriverait à le distinguer. Le cœur du blond battit un peu plus vite lorsqu'il perçut le visage de la Hyûga, hésitant un instant, il leva lentement sa main gauche pour la poser sur la joue de la jeune fille avant de se pencher légèrement vers elle et de la songer du regard. Yeux dans les yeux, la brune se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieur avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de franchir elle même la limite qui les séparaient.

Leur baiser se fit doux, presque amoureux, tout n'était que tendresse tandis qu'ils restaient enlacés l'un contre l'autre. La brune avait passer ses bras derrière le cou de son amant et le blond avait finit par les déplacer autour de la taille de la jeune fille, ils se sentaient tout simplement bien. Elle lui avait apporté l'amour, il lui avait apporté la joie, elle était l'étoile qui faisait battre son cœur, il était son soleil de décembre.

• **=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•**

Hello !

Hello !

Certains d'entre vous auront peut-être lu cette histoire dans un calendrier de l'avent que j'avais commencé à écrire mais que j'avais été contrainte d'arrêter pour raisons personnelle, ne vous étonnez donc pas si vous la retrouvez ici. Néanmoins si une des lectrices qui avait lu cette partie sur le recueil et qui m'avait laissé des reviews aforable passe par là, j'écris en ce moment même un one-shot ItaHina pour répondre à sa demande. :)

Je vous avoue qu'écrire ce one-shot a été une véritable expérience. N'ayant au grand jamais écrit d'histoire sur ce couple, il a été assez difficile de le commencer et pendant un instant je me suis demandé si j'allais abandonner, heureusement ce n'était pas le cas ! J'ai persévéré pour ainsi dire.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis malgré tout très fière de ce one-shot, j'aime beaucoup la relation qu'ont Naruto et Hinata ici, c'était assez mignon je trouve. :)

J'espère que cette fiction vous aura plût, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, bises, Assimy.


End file.
